Terra Senju
Terra Senju (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Terra was One of the smartest kid's in her class. She was the head of the class, being able to master everything pretty quickly.She passed teh academy at the age of 10, that was only after being in the academy for two years.She was promoted to chunin at the age of 14 and when she turned 16 she was promoted to the rank of jounin. Terra's parents were ver abusive,verbally and physically. She has many scars from this, emotional and physical ones. Terra never really trust people because her parents. Her senseis took care of her most of the time, after they found out bout her parents. Most of her childhood, Terra trained or hid. She never knew what a real childhood was and she didn't care. As an adult and a jounin, she knows the past is the past and she most contuine on. Personality Terra is usually quiet,kind,formal and polite. It takes her a very long time to trust people because of her mom. She has set her own rules in her life to follow. To always protect the one's she loves,fight for her clan,country and village. To stay loyal to the hokage and live life to the best. Another big thing, she strongly believes in the Will of fire...She also thinks that if you haven't finished your training,and accomplish all you want to do.Then you shouldn't date Appearance Terra has fair,pale skin that has many fading scars on her arms. She has pink pale lips and sharp teeth. Her eyes are a beautiful emerald green. She always has her nails are always painted green, because she likes the color green. She has long black hair, that flows around her. Abilities Terra is very strong at earth and wind releases. She perfers to use her strongest releases from as far sa a distance she can. She is very weak at taijutsu,which explains why she is a long range fighter. She is really strong at nin-jutsu and her second strongest would have to be.. Gen-jutsu. She can cast a few pretty strong ones. Kekkei Genkai Terra Senju has the wood kekkei gekkei that is in the senju clan. It is to be thought she got it from her cousin, Hashirama Senju SHe also has a unkown kekkei gekkei .Beast Form: She transforms into a girl with dark emerald green eyes and emerald black tinted hair She will get crystal green wings and a crystal sword. She calls it Donton beast transformation. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT